Fault in the Sun
by Alrik Stark
Summary: i love the fault in our stars so naturally a fic dealing with turkey and spain with a similar conclusion.


Sometimes he'd sit and wonder what it would be like if nothing bad happened in the world. If no crimes, no natural disasters, and no illnesses ever occurred; then how would earth and its inhabitants fair off then? Would it be a better place? Or would it soon turn out worse for life would be so predictable? Though, he'd often just wonder how life would be with no illnesses. If everyone was able to live their life to the maximum. How would that be?

It'd be different for him and so many others but it would also mean the many people he's encountered on the way and kept as friends close to his heart…he would have never met then. Often the world is cruel in an almost beautiful way. The cruelty it brings almost seems to be made up with the friendships and certain events it brings along the way. Everyday, people are torn apart from those they care about, but that's just how the world is, sometimes you can't control the occurrences that happen in this world; but it's important to remember that it's not your fault for why these things may happen.

They're events that are made to change you and see things in a different light.

His name: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. A man that was so unfortunately hit with an illness yet it brought him something wonderful. It was just a simple group, meant to talk about how your life was moving along, to vent to others that went through the casualties like you. Then one day, that group brought him an angel you could say. This angel brought him pure happiness and hope and not just the fake act you put on in front of everyone so no one questions if something is wrong.

Just as abruptly the angel was given to him; abruptly he was taken away.

The Spaniard could still hear snarky sarcastic remarks whispered in his ear that would make him clamp his mouth shut to hold back laughter. Still he could hear the way his angels words were pronounced so oddly - as the other would say, it was high-larious. He could feel the warmth of the tanner mans hand clasped around his smaller hand. The hugs brought so much comfort, a siesta was possible in those strong arms. And those kisses, as few as they may be, brought him so much joy that nothing could bring him down for the rest of the day.

Even though some days were little spoken, where nothing more would be said but a couple of si's between them - one questioning and one approving, but it was all that needed to be said to bring the knowledge that each other truly felt the same for one another.

Each passing day grew their bond, confirming the love. Until one day it was so cruelly tested. A day he could never forget and always remember. That day was so perfect, the sun was so bright and high in the sky, bringing a gentle warmth to the ground. The surrounding sky so blue with barely a cloud to rain down. Birds were singing, dogs were barking, children were laughing and cars passing, but the phone was ringing. It was that sound that brought the news. The news that made him run out of the house, not caring if a car would hit him or if he would happen to trip and fall, his mind set on the fact to get there in time, and he did. But he was not in time for reaching the room. The small square room that smelled of only cleaning materials and the only sound would be a beeping if there was still a heart to beat. In that white bed was a tan man, who pronounced his words so oddly, who would be smirking and reaching towards him saying that this was all a misunderstanding and he would be let out of the hospital in just a moment. Instead he was silent, eyes closed, mouth ever so slightly open, as though he was sleeping peacefully and he needed to wake up that moment or he'd be late to greeting his visitor. The window to the room had blinds halfway open, rays of light illuminated across his face, and the faint sound of birds whistling their tune was the only background sound to be heard in his head. A minute passed, another minute flew by, and in the next he collapsed, stricken by the grief of human emotion, loudly crying out for someone who could no longer hear him.

The short time they had spent together meant everything in the world to him. It was that meeting that gave him strength to carry on a happy life. Suddenly he didn't see the sunny days to come as a grieving day, instead he was happy his dear angel was taken on such a beautiful day. No longer would sadness overcome him when he would think of his angel now. Only memories and pure happiness showed on his expression as he would lay on the grass of a nice breezy hill, reaching his hand out towards the sun and squinting his bright green eyes, and a smile curling up his lips.

"Hey, Sadiq. Everything will be alright, si?"


End file.
